House of New
by anubisfanfics
Summary: The Anubis gang return to Anubis House after Summer... but everything does not go the way it's planned. What happens when things they take for granted suddenly aren't there to catch them? Rated T just in case.
1. House of CatchUp

Hi, I'm anubisfanfics and this is my first fan-fiction, so it might be quite bad, but please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing else.

CHAPTER 1

Nina was grinning from ear to ear as she stood once more outside Anubis House. This was going to be her second year staying here. She had made so many great memories here the previous year, and she couldn't wait to make more, but she was most looking forward to seeing her boyfriend, Fabian.

Even though she was excited, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous to see everyone again. What if they'd all changed over the summer, and they didn't like her anymore?

_You're being stupid, Nina… _she told herself, as she pushed open the heavy doors of Anubis House. She winced as the doors crashed closed behind her and made a loud bang. Next thing she knew, Trudy was rushing towards her.

'Nina, sweetie, it's great to see you again! How was your summer? Mara and Amber are upstairs unpacking, you probably want to go and catch up with them. Supper's at six!' She babbled, as Nina smiled. She had really missed Trudy over the holidays.

Nina ran up the stairs to the room she had shared with Amber Millington the previous term, to find her neatly hanging up stacks of gorgeous clothes.

'Nina!' Amber shrieked, as she ran over to give her a hug. 'Finally, you've arrived! I'm thinking of filing a complaint – we have a new wardrobe and its at least 10 per cent smaller than our old one! How am I supposed to fit all my amazing new clothes into _that_!' She moaned, and pointed to a tall wooden wardrobe in the corner. Nina laughed. 'It's good to be back roomie! So where's Mara?'

'She's in her and Patricia's room, talking to Mick on her phone, as usual.' Amber sighed, and rolled her perfectly made-up eyes.

'When are Patricia and the boys due back?' Nina asked. 'Mick's at a tournament, so he'll be back next week, but Fabian, Jerome and Alfie should be back tomorrow, and Patricia will be back this evening. Also, did you hear? There's a new girl coming! Victor converted the attic into another bedroom – well half of it at least. The other half is for all his super-creepy things.' Amber said and shuddered.

_Hmm.. a new girl. I hope she's not too pretty… _Nina thought to herself. She hadn't seen Fabian all summer, she needed a chance alone with him.

'When's the new kid coming, Amber?'

'Next week, apparently. Trudy told me her name is Rose Brooke.'

_Rose Brooke, huh? She sounds pretty. Well she better keep her hands off my boyfriend…_ Nina thought.


	2. House of Feelings

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed! I'm going to take everything into account! Please keep reviewing! If you have any ideas or things you like/dislike about the story so far, please put it in your review :) Thanks again! Hope you like this chapter! I tried to make it longer! ~ anubisfanfics**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis **

Chapter 2

Nina jumped out of bed as her alarm clock sounded. It was nine o'clock, and Fabian was getting back today. She ran over to shake her room-mate.

'Amber! Amber, wake up!'

'Nina!' She groaned. 'Why are you waking me up so early? I need my beauty sleep you know.'

'I know Amber, It's just Fabian's getting back today, and I was wondering if you could help me pick something nice to wear?'

'Ok, sure, but why?' Amber asked sleepily.

'It's just, this Rose girl is coming next week, and I haven't seen Fabian all summer, and I'm afraid that he won't like me anymore, and he's going to fall for the new girl…' Nina explained.

'Nina Martin! Fabian is crazy about you, and you know that! Just because he hasn't seen you for a while doesn't mean he isn't completely and utterly, head over heels in love with you. Alfie and I met up with Fabian over the summer while you were in America, and he talked about you all day long!'

'You think Fabian's in love with me?'

'I'm sure of it. Now go and put on your clothes. And since I'm awake now anyway, I'm going to help you do your make up.' Insisted Amber and smiled.

Mara's POV:

I woke up early this in the morning. Mick's tournament was cancelled and he was coming back today. Mick was caring, kind and a great boyfriend, but I had to break up with him, and today was as good a day to do it as any. It's not that I don't love him – I do, but I love him more like a brother. I couldn't keep pretending that I was in love with him, when I was head over heels in love with someone else…

Amber's POV:

I was just helping Nina with her make up when Mara knocked on our bedroom door.

'Sorry to bother you, but Trudy's gone out this morning, and since she made us such an amazing welcome back dinner, I was thinking maybe we should make her a cake this morning? It is her birthday after all. Are you up for it?'

She stared at Nina and I waiting for a response. Nina was the first to reply.

'That's a great idea! What do you think Amber?'

'Yeah sure.' I said coolly. Things had never been quite the same between Mara and I since she got together with Mick. Boyfriend stealer…

'Amber, can I talk to you in my room for a minute?' Mara asked.

I was confused, but I followed her down the corridor to her and Patricia's room.

'Amber, I know we haven't been the best of friends since I got together with Mick, but I just thought I'd let you know that I'm breaking up with him when he gets here today.' Mara said.

'Mick's at a tournament isn't he?'

'No, it's been cancelled.' Mara explained.

'Oh right.' I said.

I couldn't help feeling bad about how I'd treated Mara, when she was dating Mick. It wasn't her fault.

'I'm sorry Mara. I've treated you so badly. Friends?'

Mara leaned forward to hug me. 'Friends.'

**Sorry, this was probably quite boring, but in the next chapter, something big will happen. :) I'll upload later probably x 3 more reviews for the next chapter! ~ anubisfanfics xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, I know I said 3, but I'll let it go for this chapter, because I want to get it up, but in future, pretty please review :) By the way, I have no idea where Victor is in this story, lol :P**

**So this is Chapter 3, enjoy! ~ Anubisfanfics **

'Stop, Amber!' Nina and Mara cried, as Amber flicked cake batter at them from across the kitchen. Amber laughed and flicked another spoon of batter. 'Amber, we need to save the batter for Trudy's cake!' Mara insisted. 'Fine.' Said Amber, and she began pouring the mixture into the tin.

'I'll start the washing up.' Offered Nina.

'I'll dry, if you want?'

'Thanks, Mara.' Nina said, and smiled at her.

'Well, as you probably know, I don't like my fingers getting all wet and wrinkly, so I'm just going to go upstairs.' Said Amber, and everyone laughed.

A little while later, the washing up was finished, and the girls heard Mick's voice.

'I'll wash the floor.' Offered Nina. 'You go.' Mara flashed her a grateful smile. It was time to break up with Mick.

'Mara!' Mick cried when he saw her, and kissed her. Mara winced. This was going to be hard to do. 'Mick, we need to talk.' Sighed Mara, and they went to sit in the living room. 'Mick, I don't think we should be together anymore.' She said, trying to put it as gently as she could. 'I love you Mick, but more like a brother. I can't keep pretending anymore.' Mick took a deep breath. 'It's ok Mara, I understand.'

Suddenly Nina walked in. 'Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?' 'No, it's okay, we're finished.' Mara explained. 'Oh good. Someone remind me to tell Trudy that the kitchen floor is wet when she comes in. We don't want any accidents.'

A little while later, the doorbell rang. Nina rushed out, hoping it was Fabian. Her heart sank when Patricia entered. 'Patricia, you're back! I thought you were getting back yesterday?' Exclaimed Amber, coming down the stairs. 'I was supposed to, but it's a long story.' 'I have time! Come in to the living room!' Insisted Amber and everyone sat down to catch up.

In all the chatter, nobody noticed Trudy come in with the groceries and go into the kitchen.

Suddenly, The girls and Mick heard a sickening thud, and ran into the kitchen to find Trudy unconscious on the floor.

'Trudy!' Nina yelled, and knelt down beside her. 'Somebody call an ambulance, quick!' She cried. 'I'm on it.' Said Mick. Nina prised the shopping bags out of Trudy's pale hands. 'Trudy! Can you hear me? Open your eyes! Please Trudy!' Nina cried, but with no look. Amber was staring out the window for the ambulance, and Mara was standing in the corner looking pale. 'It's my fault.' Mara said quietly. 'What?' Asked Nina. 'It's my fault. If I hadn't suggested the cake, you wouldn't have had to wash the floor, Nina, and then Trudy wouldn't have slipped.'

'Mara, you're being ridiculous. It's nobody's fault. It just happened.' Nina insisted, although she couldn't help feeling a twinge on guilt that she had been to busy chatting to warn Trudy about the wet floor. After a few minutes that felt like hours, the ambulance arrived. Two men ran into the house and put Trudy on a stretcher to take away.

'You've done a great job here so far. We'll take it from here.' One of them said. 'Can I go with her?' Asked Nina. 'Are you a relative of hers?' Asked the man. 'No, but…' 'I'm afraid not then, but we'll keep you updated.' Said the men, and left with Trudy.

About an hour later, Fabian, Jerome and Alfie burst through the doors. 'We're back!' They announced, expecting a warm welcome, but they burst into the sitting room to find the girls sitting in a circle crying, and Mick sitting in the corner with his head in his hands.

'What's happened?' asked Fabian, worried. Nina looked up at him, the mascara Amber had put on her in the morning was streaming down her face. She didn't care about looking beautiful anymore.

'It's Trudy.' She said crying. 'She slipped, and she's in a coma at the hospital.'

The boys were silent for once when she said it. Hearing it started Amber and Mara into another fit of tears. Patricia was the only one not crying. She was sitting silently beside the girls. Even Mick had shed a tear. Fabian looked pale and sat down on the sofa beside Nina. Alfie's mouth was hanging wide open, and Jerome was staring into thin air.

Suddenly the phone began to ring. Nina pounced on it. 'Hello?' 'Hello, this is Dr. Roberts from Liverpool Regional Hospital. I'm calling on behalf of Trudy Rehmann.' 'Yes, that's correct.' 'Ms. Rehmann is still in a coma, we think she has suffered some brain damage, she's stable, but it's hard to tell. You can come to see her if you wish, but limit it to two people please.' ' Alright, thank you.' Said Nina politely, and hung up.

'Well?' Said Amber. Nina looked up at the tear stained faces, waiting intently for her information.

'She's still in a coma. They think she has brain damage.' Said Nina, and broke down into tears again. Fabian put his arm around her.

'She can have two visitors. Would anyone especially like to go?'

'I'd like to, but I don't think I'm ready to see her like that just yet.' Said Amber.

'That's how I feel too.' Said Mara.

'I'm going to go, if that's okay.' Said Nina.

'I'll go with you.' Said Fabian, and looked into her eyes. He pushed a piece of her hair to the side and kissed her. On a normal day, that would have resulted in a chorus of ooh's and ahh's, but not today. Definitely not today…

**That's it for chapter three! Review, review, review! Pretty please! What do you think of what happened? Opinions, predictions, anything please! I want… 4 more reviews for the next chapter! No way out this time! ~ anubisfanfics xoxo :)**


End file.
